Something wicked this way comes
by Phoenixian
Summary: The house was gone, Lily was gone, the baby was gone. The screams and cries ceased. The fog pressed in on him from all sides, suffocating him.
1. Warning

The knock on the door was unexpected by the inhabitants of the cottage. Sounds and voices from behind the door were silenced as he lowered his hand. He could sense, almost taste the fear of the inevitable that lingered in the air, that was absorbed by all those who had stood on this step before him and those who lived in the house, day by day, waiting and wondering just how many months, days and hours they had left until the next painful event, how much time they all had left before they would have to part with someone else forever. He heard footsteps as someone approached on the other side of the door and finally a woman's voice rang out, worry and anger etched in every word as she spoke.

"Who is it?"

He hated the idea that he had come only to bring more suffering and more worry into her life, into the lives of everyone that he knew to be gathered here tonight but he could see no other option but to offer them what he knew and hope that they still had the time that they needed, perhaps to protect themselves and escape a horrible fate or merely enough time to give them a chance to say goodbye to those who loved them.

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and founder of the order of the phoenix. I have come here tonight to speak with Lily and James Potter and to those they count as friends..."

The door swung open at once and Lily stood back to allow him entrance as she greeted him politely, clearly attempting to mask the emotions that she was feeling. Three men rose from the small kitchen table as he entered and came forward to greet him in turn. James smiled happily as they shook hands and Sirius clapped him on the back in a friendly manner. It was the look on Remus's face that caught Dumbledore's eye as they nodded to each other. It was a look of concern that matched that on Lily's face even as James and Sirius chatted pleasantly at him.

"Come and have a drink with us Albus." James offered, taking his place at the table and lifting a bottle to fill another glass. Dumbledore watched as a golden liquid poured from it and then he turned to see where Lily had gone. She seemed to be hovering in the shadows by the door, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes on her husband as he refilled the glasses of all those around the table. Remus, observant as ever was watching her and Dumbledore knew that they both knew that he was here for more than a drink and a nice chat.

"Lily".

Dumbledore spoke her name and her head jerked towards him, her bright green almond shaped eyes meeting his, a question burning in her young face that he dreaded answering. The others had followed his gaze and all eyes were upon her where she stood in the dark corner, the dim light casting shadows over her face. As they all watched her she took a few tentative steps forward until she had drawn level with Dumbledore, her eyes fixed upon him once more.

"Where is Harry?" he asked her, having noticed that the child was nowhere in sight. He assumed however that he would be sleeping as it was quite late.

"He's asleep" James answered.

Lily made to turn back and leave the room but Dumbledore held out a hand to grip her shoulder and stopped her.

"He is alright for now, please sit" he said, gesturing to an empty chair across the table from where they stood. He, however did not take the chair in front of him but curled his long fingers over the back of it and gazed around at the silent group of people. All eyes were upon him now, noone smiled, every face showed only worry and fear at what he would tell them.

"I am afraid that what we feared has been confirmed" he told them in a quiet voice. "Voldemort has indeed set his sights on Harry Potter as the subject of the prophecy."

His eyes swept the table again as they each took in and understood what he had said. The faces changed as the implications of the news dawned on those assembled. James choked suddenly, his eyes wide and darker than usual, his worst fear reflected in them. Sirius cursed loudly as he hammered his friend on the back with one fist, a look of pure fury marring his usually handsome features, his eyes shooting daggers at Dumbledore as if it was he who had threatened the man's godson. Remus was staring up at the ceiling with his mouth open, his eyes vacant as if he was trying to see through the ceiling into what Dumbledore knew to be Harry's bedroom. Lily had her arms crossed over her chest again and she was staring at the table with a haunted look on her face and it seemed that she had heard only what she expected. He watched as Remus, who was nearest to her broke out of his trance, averted his eyes from the ceiling to Lily and reached out one hand to her, squeezing her shoulder gently in a reassuring sort of way. But a moment later she stood, Remus's hand fell away and she hastened from the room. Her footsteps could be heard on the stairs and then on the floor above them. As the others around the table seemed to regain their composure all eyes returned to Dumbledore.

"What should we do Dumbledore, what CAN we do?".

"You should go through with the plan. You will perform the fidelius charm right here."Dumbledore replied calmly, as if such an enchantment was performed daily and it was nothing out of the ordinary to suggest the use of it.

"We should have done it already-the moment that we suspected."

Sirius said it in a sharp, rough voice, all signs of his earlier happiness long gone from his face. Dumbledore noted that he appeared to be exhausted and much older than his twenty one years. Sirius especially had been working extra hard for the order in previous months and anyone who looked at him would know it.

"How much time do we have before he comes?"

It was Remus who voiced this question, a note of resignation in his voice that another horrible event might be taking place.

"We have some time I should think, not long, but enough time to do what we need to do, enough for you to pick a secret keeper and do things properly."He directed this last at James, who nodded and ran a hand through his messy black hair, reminiscent of earlier years.

"I must be going." Dumbledore told them abruptly as the clock on the wall chimed, breaking the moment of silence that had fallen. " I have many people that I will need to talk to. I dare say that the order will be doubling it's presence around Godric's hollow, at least until the spell is in place. I'll send an owl if I hear anything more." He turned and headed back to the door as voices rose again behind him in quiet discussion.

Another voice, closer and calmer than those at the table stopped him as he reached for the door knob and he turned to see Lily standing just beyond the kitchen at the foot of the stairs. Her long red hair was pulled over one shoulder and she cradled her son against the other as he slept.

"Albus" she said and he turned towards her and crossed the space between them.

"The fidelius charm?" she asked in a low, skeptical voice as he drew nearer and he nodded again as he had for James.

"Will that really be enough?" she demanded.

Dumbledore sighed and reached out one hand to brush a finger gently over the baby's dark head.

"I see no other option, we can only hope for the best."

He wished that he could take back everything that was happening, that he could shelter this young woman and her child from what would surely befall them, that he could protect her family and her friends at any cost to but he knew that there was nothing more that he could do for her that he had not tried, it was up to them now.

"Lily, do not trust too easily or bestow your faith in those that might betray you. In times like these even our closest friends become our enemies and our brothers and sisters would choose to strike us down, remember that. James trusts too easily where he should be wary , time does not determine loyalty".

And with that last warning he swept from the house with one last glance at the young men around the table before the door closed. Lily stood in that spot for some time clutching her child to her tightly until Sirius came around the corner to see where she had gotten to. He placed one hand gently on her shoulder and the other on his godson's small head and leaned his forehead against hers, his brown eyes boring into her green ones.

"I promise you that we will keep Harry safe, that he will grow up and make us all truly proud of him, that he will live." he said softly.

Then he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and lead her into the kitchen. James broke off speaking as they entered and he stood. He crossed the room in two long strides and wrapped his arms around his wife and child. Remus and Sirius stared at each other across the room, mutual fear for their friends reflected in both faces.

"I think that everything is going to turn out just fine." Lily said in a falsely confident voice as she looked down at her son.

"I love you so much." James told her, lifting her chin and kissing her.

He buried his face in Lily's soft curly hair and inhaled the sweet sent of her mingled with the smell of baby powder. Remus drained the glass in front of him and Sirius slumped down into one of the chairs at the table with his face buried in his hands.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. IF YOU LIKED IT THAN MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO. THANKS.


	2. With little time

"I agree with Sirius, we don't want to do the very thing that they would be expecting."

James had never seen Lily looking quite as serious as she did now and it tore at him a little to look at her. He looked away.

"Maybe you should take Dumbledore up on his offer, you couldn't be safer than that."

Moony had a point but didn't they all? Days of discussion full of good points, good suggestions. James was sick and tired of it and he knew that they were running out of time. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering idly when he had last washed it.

The sun was just coming up over Godric's hollow and yet the three men hadn't moved from the table in hours. Lily had left briefly at dawn to fetch a crying Harry who now lay quietly in Moony's arms, cooing up him. Earlier he had pulled everything within reach off the table until they had cleared it, laughing as objects smashed on the floor, clapping his small, pudgy hands when Lily repaired them with her wand.

What was the best way to protect their son?

Lily had asked him that as they lay in bed that night after Dumbledore had come. Voldemort was after their infant son. It seemed unreal to James and he hadn't had an answer to her question. What do you do when you can't even protect your family?

Eleven years hadn't made Voldemort seem real to James. The horror stories were just stories, frightening as they might be. The disappearances were horrible but impersonal. Even when Moony's father had disappeared. He had only met the man once and his friend hadn't seem to worry too much. Working for the Order had just been another of their dangerous adventures, stalking death eaters and dodging trouble. But now half the order was dead and others were missing. Even Dumbledore couldn't think of what else to do. And the prophecy.

How could Voldemort possibly see an infant as a threat? Would baby Harry grow up to defeat the most terrible wizard of the modern world? And where would James be then? And Lily? Or did they have it all wrong? But everything fit, the prophecy wasn't exactly vague.

James had barely slept in days. He had sat and watched his son and his wife sleeping. Dreaming. Breathing. And then Lily would wake up and tell him to come to bed. He would lay beside her, cling to her, wondering if it was the last time that he would hold her. When the sun rose every morning he sighed in relief, knowing that his family had managed to live through another night, but how many more? He would breath easier after the fidelius charm had been performed.

James wondered where Wormtail was. They hadn't seen him in days and he wondered if his friend was too afraid to come around because he thought that Voldemort might show up on their doorstep at any moment. It was a possibility of course but they hadn't bothered to run. Dumbledore had said that they had some time. And Moony and Padfoot were there. Wormtail had always been easily frightened. Twitchy little rat he was.

"James!"

Lily's voice was angry and nervous. James looked around the circle at the looks of surprise on his friend's faces. He realized that he was smiling and dropped the look immediately. They continued to stare at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Wormtail."

He made to run a hand through his hair but refrained, not wanting to remember just how badly it needed washing. He ran a hand over his face instead which was a mistake. He hadn't shaved in days.

Moony stood. He looked completely exhausted and James guessed that he hadn't slept in as long days either.

"I'd better be going, I'm on duty in an hour."

He sighed, handed Harry off to his mother and made for the door.

"Good luck James, Lily. See you Sirius." He gave them all one of his familiar smiles and swept out the door. A moment later they head the loud crack announcing his departure.

"Not looking to good, is he?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice.

"Ya well the full moons coming up isn't it?"

"And like your one to talk Padfoot. I'm sure we all look like crap."

"THAT'S IT"

James and Lily jumped. Harry giggled madly. Sirius was grinning.

"What?"

"Prongs, mate, your a genius."

"I know I haven't slept in days but I just can't keep up with you Padfoot."

"Wormtail"

"No, I'm Prongs like you said, or James-" but Sirius shook his head and cut him off.

"Wormtail. You should use Wormtail as your secret keeper. No one would ever suspect that you would choose him, i mean look at him, he's practically a squib."

"Nice one"

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything but honestly, he's the last person that Voldemort would go after and were all here to protect him and if they do come after him he can just transform and go hide in the sewers or something."

James felt himself grinning. They were all going to be alright.

"I never thought I would say it Sirius but you're a Genius." Lily was smiling too.

"Thanks a lot Lils, I'll take that as a complement."

"But how else would you take it?" she asked in mock surprise. Sirius growled.

James jumped up, threw his arms around his wife and kissed her. Then, plucking his son from her arms he swooped the baby through the air, both of them laughing madly.

HADN'T REALLY BEEN PLANNING ON WRITING MORE FOR THIS STORY, IT WAS KIND OF A ONE OFF BUT I CHANGED MY MIND, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW.


	3. For Harry

"Lily?"

James felt almost as if he shouldn't intrude. It was school all over again with him hovering on the edges of her life, trying to break through. He didn't know what to say to her. The joy that they had felt with Sirius' plan had evaporated. Nothing was quite as simple as it should be but it was done now.

Lily stood at the gate with her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't moved since Peter and Sirius had disapeared, Peter into thin air and Sirius on that bike of his.

"Don't worry Lils" Sirius had said.

The wind whipped her hair violently through the air. James could see the tension in her face and body.

He took a step towards her and she turned to him with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking?"

Lily pulled her hair back and brushed past him towards the cottage but he caught her arm.

"You know we're safe now. Voldemort will never get Harry."

" This doesn't feel over to me James."

He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she was being silly, but he could feel it himself, the horrible feeling that there was no escape from what would come, no matter what protection they had, no matter who they hid behind. He shook the feeling off.

"It is."

"Did we do the right thing? Was Wormtail really the best choice, better than Sirius? Better even than Dumbledore?"

"Yes of course, Voldemort wouldn't ever suspect-"

"I know James, I know. But would he die to protect Harry like Sirius would? Can he fight off Voldemort as Dumbledore could? I don't think so."

"Lily, Wormtail would never do anything to hurt us, he wouldn't betray us."

"Why not?"

"Are you saying that you don't trust him?"

"I don't know that I trust anyone anymore" she replied, nearly choking on the words.

"And so what if we are safe here. Are we going to hide forever? Keep our son locked in the house? He won't have friends, he won't go to Hogwarts because Voldemort will still be after him. No leaving the yard, no nothing for the rest of his life until he is prepared to defeat the dark lord? How are we supposed to prepare him for that? Tell me what we are going to do."

"I don't have any answers Lily, you know that." He suppressed the urge to run his hands through his hair. His old habit seemed to be returning to him out of nerves. "We'll do our best. We'll have each other."

"But what will we do James, what if that just isn't enough?"

He moved closer and saw the worry and horror etched in every line on her face. He caught her chin in his hand and forced her head up, his eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"No one will hurt you Lily, I promise."

She laughed bitterly and shook her head. Her hands twisted in his shirt and he couldn't seem to look away as she clung to him just as he had clung to her for weeks, desperately and hopelessly.

"But that doesn't matter anymore James, maybe it's too late, maybe not, but it just doesn't matter."

"What?.. Lily..I don't...." It seemed a strange thing for her to say. He couldn't bear it if she gave up. She was everything that was holding him together, everything that allowed him to be standing there terrified, not for himself, but for her and their child. If she survived then it would be worth it to him. He just couldn't be the only one to care.

" Only Harry matters now James. I would die if only Harry could live, I would give anything, anything at all and nothing else matters."

"As long as Harry lives."

Lily's emerald eyes shone with hope for her son.

"I love you James Potter. You have to promise me that Harry will survive. All of this is for Harry."

She pressed her hands against either side of his face, holding his gaze. Her cold touch sent a shiver down his spine.

"I promise. Anything for our son."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

And he knew what she meant by it. He would of course have given anything to protect his son, he would have gladly given up his own life in exchange for Harry's but in making the promise that Lily asked of him he was swearing to more than that, he was promising her that if it came down to it he would put Harry before all else, even if it meant Lily's own death. Would he surrender her life to save his son's?

"As long as Harry lives" Lily repeated and he saw the answer in her eyes. Anything for Harry, no matter what.

"It won't come down to that Lily."

"But it will. If not now then later. It will happen."

It unnerved him to see just how sure she was that they would have to face Voldemort eventually, that they might die, and he could see the determination on her face as she thought of dying for her son. It would be up to him to do everything in his power to save them both but could he possibly do it? And how long did they have?

"We have now."She said, responding to his thoughts as if he had spoken them out loud.

"Then we should make the most of it Lils" he said. He tried to smile but he seemed to have forgotten how. Days of laughter and fun felt so far away, as if every moment of happiness that he had ever experienced had only been a wonderful dream and he had finally woken up to discover that it was never real, that it hadn't happened and couldn't be. What he wouldn't give to be back at school with Lily and the marauders, pulling innocent pranks, and some not so innocent on unsuspecting students and teachers, worrying about grades and quidditch games and appearances, no lives hanging in the balance, not ever.

SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE COMING SOON AS I ALREADY HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR IT, IT'S GOING TO BE LIGHTER THAN THIS ONE. R&R. ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES, I AM FAIRLY NEW TO FANFIC AND SOME OF MY STUFF HAS YET TO BE REVIEWED SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN YOU MIGHT LIKE MY OTHERS. THEY ALL ARE WRITTEN TO GO ALONG WITH JK'S VERSION OF EVENTS, BEFORE AND BETWEEN WHAT SHE WROTE HERSELF, NO MESSING WITH GOLD FOR ME EXCEPT FOR ONE WHERE TONKS AND LUPIN SURVIVE WHICH SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED ANYWAY. ENJOY.


	4. Rainbow flame

James stood in the yard beside a black, hooded figure. Frost covered the ground all around them and fog hung in the air like a veil. The house was dark, no lights burned in the windows, it looked deserted. The garden was overgrown in a way that James had never seen it. A knarled, ugly vine twisted down the side of the house and through a crack in a front window. The figure beside him didn't speak, didn't look at him. He was beginning to think that it was merely a statue. He took a step towards the house, reached out and brushed a spider web out of his way. He placed his hand on the railing.

"Save Harry."

He heard Lily's voice behind him and turned but he could only see the hooded figure, still standing solid as stone.

"Lily? Where are you?"

Why was she hiding from him? Was it she who was hidden under the cloak?

"LILY?!"

He could hear the panic in his voice but he didn't know the reason for it.

"It's too late, just save Harry!"

Her voice echoed from all around him. Too late for what? Too late for Lily?

James turned back to the stairs. He had to get inside.

Very suddenly the house exploded with light. It burst from every window and crack, it blinded him, he could almost feel it wrapping around him.

Screams wrenched through the air and through him, he knew exactly who they belonged to as they mingled with an infants cry.

The light disappeared as quickly as it had come. The fog grew thicker and thicker around him, taking over where the horrible light had left off. He blundered towards the house, it had been inches from him but he swung his arms in every direction and felt nothing. The house was gone, Lily was gone, the baby was gone. The screams and cries ceased. The fog pressed around him from all sides, suffocating him.

He could hear soft voices, whispering to him, so close, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, he couldn't reach them. He struggled viciously against the restraining clouds.

"Oy, Prongs!"

CRASH!

Stars popped in front of his eyes as he felt his head split as if in two. He heard a gasp and then Sirius' loud, barking laughter.

James sat up on the ground beside the couch. He could make out two figures standing over him but he seemed to have lost his glasses and he couldn't make out just who they were. He groaned and rubbed his head. He felt as if he was hung over.

A hand came out of nowhere and gripped his arm. Lily's voice and a blur of red told him who it was. She seemed to be tactfully concealing her own amusement.

"Here, get up." Her soft hands guided him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily without his vision to help him and she had to steady him.

"My glasses?"

"Right, hold on."

Her hands disappeared.

"Hold on, I can't find... oh for..." She sighed and fumbled with something he couldn't make out.

"Accio glasses."

Sirius let out another bark of laughter.

"Reparo."

She pressed his glasses into his hands and he put them on, the world coming back into sharp relief. Sirius was smirking at him. Lily had her lips pressed together and turned away when he looked at her.

"Thanks a lot Padfoot" he said, slightly disgruntled though he couldn't help but be glad that the dream he had been having had ended.

"Oh, you should have seen yourself. I can't believe you fell off the couch like that. Unbelievable."

Sirius clapped him on the back and he groaned. He wouldn't be living this one down for a while. He had the feeling that everyone would be hearing about it for some time if he knew Sirius.

He followed his friend into the kitchen where he was nearly blinded again by the harsh lighting. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. They were puffy and most likely red and bloodshot, he probably looked as hung over as he felt, if only he had had a drink it might have been worth looking like it. He leaned heavily against the counter.

Sirius knelt down on the floor where Harry was sitting with a book of stories, laughing as the animals danced merrily across the pages. He offered his godfather the storybook who traded it willingly for his wand.

"Aiwwyy magik?" he asked brightly.

"Sure kiddo" Sirius replied.

Lily made a face but didn't say anything. The little boy waved the wand excitedly and a moment later Sirius' hair burst into bright rainbow flames and Harry burst into bright, bubbly applause, giggling and chattering as Sirius snatched back his wand and returned his hair to it's original state. He mussed Harry's already untidy hair affectionately.

"Aiwwy magik! Aiwwyy magik!" Harry screeched happily. " Magik, daddy?"

James laughed along with his son. "Ya I saw it, good job!". Lily gave him a reproachful look.

"Well, at least we know he's not a squib."

And we know who he takes after" Lily said, sounding slightly horrified at the thought.

"So what's up Padfoot?" James asked his friend.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see how you're dealing with the whole house arrest thing, wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet."

Where a comment like that would normally have been a casual exaggeration Sirius seemed to think that it would not be well received and with a glance at his two friends he hurried on.

"So I was right about Voldemort. A bunch of his death eater pals were tailing me the other night."

"Oh, no."

But Sirius shrugged off Lily's concern. Returning Harry's book to him, he straightened up and took a seat at the table instead.

"One second I was there, then I turned down an alley and changed. They searched the area thoroughly but they seemed to think I had dissaparated. Fools. One of them even stopped to scratch the nice doggies ears. Didn't think that death eaters would like animals. It was pure brilliance."Lily still looked slightly worried. James however felt a stab of friendly jealousy.

He had been stuck in the house for so long that he felt like he was going crazy. He couldn't even go out as Prongs because he was afraid to leave Lily and Harry even for a moment. He had to agree that a brush with some angry death eaters would have smoothed over his boredom nicely and Sirius knew it, grinning broadly at him.

"Did you hear anything useful?"

"Nah, I don't think that these guys were very high up on the food chain. Total morons, but not imperio'd either. It was pretty obvious that they thought they were doing the world a favor by following Voldemort, they definitely thought he had the right idea."

Sirius glanced at Lily as he spoke.

"You see any faces?"

"No, they were all wearing masks. A few familiar voices I couldn't place though." He shrugged. "Maybe they'll come to me, but that isn't the point, is it. They were definitely after me. And not just because I'm in with Dumbledore and the Order. Voldemort obviously thinks that I am the key to you."

James thought his friend looked entirely too smug about the idea that Voldemort would now be after him to get at Harry but he obviously seemed to think that he would be fine. What with being an animagus and dissaparating he would be able to avoid capture. James wasn't so sure.

"I'd lend you the invisibility cloak but Dumbledores still got it."

"What's he need it for anyways?"

Sirius looked altogether more interested than James himself felt. Dumbledore had been fascinated by the cloak and James had lent it to him without question. He had had bigger things on his mind than the old cloak his father had given him. The only thought he had had upon showing Dumbledore the heirloom was that Harry wouldn't be able to get away with much when he went to Hogwarts now that Dumbledore knew about it.

But would Harry ever get to go to Hogwarts? A normal, safe world didn't seem possible to James anymore. He could hardly imagine that his son would ever get to go to school, get in trouble, chase girls, play quidditch. Harry was doomed as the prophecy said to either kill or be killed. And James hadn't given the invisibility cloak a second thought what with that running through his mind.

Harry pulled himself up on the table leg and went tottering over to his mother. "Lookee, lookee!" and he tottered away again.

James shrugged in response to Sirius' question. He hoped that Dumbledore would be done with it soon. It made him feel safer when he had the invisibility cloak nearby. if he needed to, he could at least hide Harry under it, and maybe Lily too.

"You wanna stop staring at me? It's creeping me out."

James realized that he had been following Lily's movements around the kitchen with his eyes. He was reminded strongly of a younger Lily. 'Leave me alone Potter', 'Stop staring at me Potter' she would say in a haughty voice. It wasn't until she had put him in the hospital wing that he had paid any head to these orders, the memory of Lily getting two straight weeks of detention still made him smile even if she still claimed that he had deserved what she had done to him. This time however she sounded neither upset nor angry, just tired.

He glanced at Sirius who was grinning at him again with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I best be going then, lot's to do."

Sirius leaped to his feet and gave Lily a hug and James noticed him whispering in her ear before he pulled away.

She flushed scarlet and gave him a shove. He reached down and mussed Harry's hair once more.

"Sorry mate, I tried. Don't think she's in the mood tonight."

James gave a hearty sigh of disappointment in response and made kissy lips at her across the kitchen, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Knock it off you two" Lily said in a horrified, scolding tone. It was the same tone she used when Harry pulled the cat's tail or knocked something over as he raced around the house on his toy broomstick, but it was offset a little as she rolled her eyes hugely at them. Sirius just shrugged and turned away, sending a wink and a nod at James. At the door he turned back and blew kisses across the kitchen to them all. Harry waved his arms at his godfather and Sirius sent miniature fireworks shooting from his wand for the little boy's pleasure. Harry released his mother's leg and made to cross the room but James caught him up in one arm and pulled him onto his lap.

"Say goodbye to Padfoot" he instructed his son.

" Bye bye Paffeu!"Harry cried.

"Bye Bye Harry, Bye Lils, Bye Prongs!" Sirius called back cheerfully.

"Bye Padfoot."

"Be careful" Lily called.

They heard him laughing again as the door closed behind him with a snap and then his motorbike started up on the street outside. They didn't speak until the noise had faded into the night sky.

"Vrooom, vrrooommm!"

"Do you think Harry would like it if Padfoot took him for a ride on that thing? Flying i mean? Obviously not now, but when things are safe again?"James asked thoughtfully, glancing at his wife as his son bounced up and down in his lap, making motor sounds. He winced as Harry's foot connected with something it shouldn't have.

Lily rounded on him.

" Under no circumstances is anyone to take my son flying around on that bloody bike. Not ever" she said forcefully."Understood?"

"Okay, okay, I was only joking."

She continued to glare at him.

"Understood, understood."

Lily nodded and turned away.

"Tough luck pal, but brooms are better anyway. And your a natural of course. You'll be the best player Gryffindor has ever...no... the best player that _Hogwarts_ has ever seen. You'll go all the way, world cup maybe-". He cut off with a look at Lily's face.

"No wonder your head was always so big if your parents talked to _you_ that way. Do you think we could try to not do that anymore with Harry? I think that one cocky quidditch player is more than enough."

"Oh, oh, your Mom is annoyed, but she doesn't know what she's talking about anyway."

"Would you cut that out?"

James chuckled.

"So what did Sirius say to you?"

Lily blushed again. "None of your business."

"No?"

"No. And it was none of his either. Time for bed."

She put out the lights with one wave of her wand and James followed her from the room with Harry in his arms and something far more interesting than a bad dream on his mind.

IT TOTALLY SUCKS THAT THE END OF THEIR STORY IS ALREADY WRITTEN AND COMING UP FAST. HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL ENJOYING MY VERSION OF THEIR LAST FEW WEEKS CAUSE THERE SHOULD BE AT LEAST A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS COMING BEFORE YOU KNOW WHAT. THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO GAVE SUCH GREAT REVIEWS. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING FROM MORE OF YOU AS WELL AND I HOPE YOU WILL ALL READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO. CHEERS.


	5. Letting the light in

Early morning sunlight poured through the window. James woke from a deep sleep, the first good sleep that he had had in weeks. A bird sang outside in a tree and he sat up, fumbling for his glasses with one hand, the other reaching out to his other side but it fell short, finding only blanket and pillow and bed. He finally managed to get his glasses on and he looked around. Lily had gone.

James dragged himself out of bed and stretched, then pawed through the clothing that had been discarded on the floor and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, he deemed them fit to wear and pulled them on.

He could guess where she was. It was the same place that he had gone during all those nights when he couldn't sleep for worry. He left the room and crossed the hall to the nursery. The door swung open at his lightest touch and he entered.

Soft light fell across Harry's face as he slept. He had one thumb stuck in his mouth and the other hand was curled into a tiny fist upon his chest, which rose and fell lightly under the blue sleeper. James reached out and feathered back his son's hair. Just watching the little boy sleeping peacefully made everything worth it.

Turning away, his eyes found Lily. She was fast asleep in the old armchair across from Harry's crib with a chewed on copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard open in her lap. It was Harry's very favorite storybook.

She too looked peaceful as she slept.

Crouching down in front of her he closed the book and replaced it on the shelf next to her head and he took one of her hands in one of his, brushing hair off of her face with the other. It gleamed in the light from the window.

Lily's eyelashes fluttered and she opened her emerald eyes. James smiled and she returned it, looking slightly confused.

"Did you sleep here all night?" he asked, squeezing her hand. She looked down at their hands, then over at Harry's crib where their son still slept.

"I kept thinking that I could hear him crying, I guess i fell asleep here."

"Ya, I guess so. Are you okay?"

She nodded, rubbing her neck and he helped her to her feet. They snuck from the room and down the stairs so as not to wake Harry and Lily threw open the curtains in the living room to let the light in.

It was barely after five a.m but James knew that they wouldn't be going back to bed that morning. Tea and food was definitely called for and they settled themselves comfortably on the porch steps, not speaking, just enjoying the beautiful morning and the bird song that was still emanating from the side of the house. They watched as the last of the owls flew past their gate, getting the mail delivered before the muggles were out and about. Lily leaned in against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, warmth spreading through him.

Suddenly, a large screech owl turned in and flew at them across the yard and James nearly spilled his tea in Lily's lap before recognizing the bird. It dropped the letter on his head, swooped low to grab a slice of bacon from his plate and took off back into the sky to find a place to sleep for the day.

"If Wormtail was ever to transform in front of her she would probably eat him."

"Do you think that we should get an owl? Harry would probably like it. A really big one..."

James picked up the envelope and turned it over. _James and Lily Potter_ was scrawled untidily across the front along with a great splotch of ink and a tiny footprint. There was no doubt who the letter was from.

"Well, what's it say then?"

He ripped the letter open and pulled out a single piece of paper, spreading it out flat so as to be better able to read the short script. He read it through to himself once with and then with a sigh of disappointment he read it aloud.

_To Lily and James;_

_Everything is alright here so I'm guessing that you are all fine as well._

_I've found a good place to hide and Padfoot has been checking on me regularly, I don't know what he thinks is going to happen as I'm perfectly safe here. I won't tell you where I am in case this falls into the wrong hands but it's nice and sunny here._

_Hug Harry for me._

_Wormtail_

James turned the letter over but there was nothing more on the back.

"Not much for words, is he?"

They had been stuck in the house with little news for weeks. He had been hoping for more from his friend although if Wormtail was in hiding too he probably knew little more than they did and the letter left him feeling slightly more reassured. Their secret keeper was safe and Padfoot was keeping an eye on him which meant that they were safe as well. Just as the prophecy said, they had escaped Lord Voldemort three times and they were about to do it again.


	6. Close call

"Where's Harry?"

James looked up at his wife, his mind elsewhere.

"Where did Harry go?

He could see the fear reflected in Lily's eyes. He pulled himself up and turned back to the house.

"He's probably hiding in the kitchen cupboard again" he said calmly, reaching for the door and pulling it open.

"But...no, James." She sounded exasperated and he turned back to her, letting the door swing back on it's hinges. It bounced against the frame a few times before closing. Flecks of dry paint fell from the wood and landed on the grass.

"He was out here with you. I went inside for a minute to get my wand. I told you to watch him."

He hadn't heard her talking to him. He had been too deep in thought, laying on the ground under the apple tree. He hadn't been paying attention to Lily or Harry as they puttered around him in the garden.

Now however he realized his mistake.

"Check back here, I'll check the front."

He took off around the side of the house towards the front. Lily's voice called for her son behind him and his voice joined hers as he called Harry's name.

The tire swing around the side was abandoned, swinging dully in the evening breeze. The garden was empty but for a young squirrel that took off up the tree in panic as he bore down on it, squeaking angrily. He swore loudly, tripping over a root from the same tree and very nearly landing on his face.

"Did you find him? He's not back here!" Lily called. Once again he pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself off. The squirrel twittered madly from the branches and he cursed softly at it under his breath. He didn't answer Lily's question but kept going.

The front yard was darker and cooler in the shadow of the house. Windier too. James felt his hair being whipped around his face as he glanced around the yard.

"Harry?"

The sound of wood on wood had him turning back to the fence. The gate had come open and was banging noisily against the front fence, swinging back and forth in the wind.

It was at that moment that James saw his son.

The little dark haired boy was standing just inside the gate with his hand up against one of the boards. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and diaper. James froze.

"HARRY!"

His son was about to walk out the front gate. If he made it then he would be beyond the protection of the fidelius charm and James didn't know just who or what was waiting out there for something like this to happen. Would the boy be snatched up immediately in invisible arms and whisked away from his parents home to be killed by Voldemort or would James have time to grab him and carry him back to safety or fight whatever was there?

Harry took another step. One more and he would be out the gate. James felt his muscles working again.

A strong gust of wind swept over the yard and down the street and with a loud cry Harry lost his balance and fell backwards onto his diapered backside.

"HARRY!"

He wondered if the yard had always been this large, if it had always taken him this long to cross it? He was running but it felt to him like he was moving in slow motion. Harry was getting back to his feet, another second and James had no idea what might happen.

And then a large silvery shape darted past him and towards the baby. It was a doe. Lily's patronus crossed the yard in an instant and began to urge the boy backwards, to Harry's great amusement. He reached up one tiny, pudgy hand but it fell through the doe's shimmering form, making him laugh and stomp his tiny feet. He was safe. James stopped in his tracks, frozen in shock. How close had they come to losing him?

"Harry!"

Lily swept past him in a rush of air and swept her son up into her arms and back towards the house, towards safety. She stopped just short of James.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice shook slightly but it sounded disgusted at the same time. It was his fault. James' fault that all their efforts had nearly gone to nothing. Harry had almost left the boundaries of all protection because James hadn't been watching him and if Harry had made it past the fence he may not have even had the chance to try to save him.

He stared through the gathering darkness beyond the yard, trying to see anything that might be hovering in the street, invisible or else just well concealed. His eyes lingered on a tree that he didn't remember but he knew that he was being paranoid. If there was someone there he would not see them even as they watched him closely. They would be furious at just how close they had come to securing the child for their master.

A loud sigh brought him back to his wife and son. She was still watching him as her hair flew out behind her in the wind but the anger seemed to have evaporated, to be replaced by relief and shock. Her face was pale, making her green eyes pop out of her face.

Lily reached out one shaky hand and lay it against his cheek. He focused on her face, his eyes meeting hers.

"Close the gate and come inside James."

He watched her cross the path and make her way up the steps and through the door. Harry waved brightly at James over his mother's shoulder before sticking his thumb in his mouth. James didn't wave back. He didn't remember what he had been thinking about before the incident but it hardly seemed to matter.

He pulled the gate shut, careful not to cross any lines and stood staring out into the night beyond the gate. He hated living in fear as they were forced too. No one should be confined by fear and threat the way that they were.

He didn't hear the door of the house open. He didn't notice anything until he felt a hand on the small of his back and a soft head against his shoulder. Sometimes he didn't think he deserved what he had.

"How's Harry doing?"

"He's fine of course. It was a close call, it was bound to happen at some point."

"But what if...?"

"Then I would have been right pissed."

She smiled up at him. He definitely didn't deserve her. Padfoot had told him that once in jealousy. They had had a bit of a laugh over it, but what if his friend had been right?

"James, we don't even know if theres anything out there. We don't know whether Voldemort even knows were in Godric's Hollow. If Harry had made it past the gate we would have just had to go get him. Either way he's fine and I think that you should come inside."

Her hand in his meant he had little choice in the matter as she led him back to the house.

Harry watched eagerly from his playpen as they entered, standing up and gripping the plastic siding of it, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Daddy, daddy!" he called happily when James appeared in the doorway. Lily pushed James down onto the sofa. She scooped Harry up and dropped him in his father's lap. She picked a book up off the coffee table and handed it to James. He was sure that the rabbit on the cover was supposed to be smiling as it hopped merrily around the carrot patch but it seemed to be glaring up at him.

"Watch Harry while I make dinner?"

James was fairly sure that it wasn't a request as Lily elbowed her way through the door into the kitchen. He didn't answer. Harry pounded one tiny fist on the front of the book and stared up at James expectantly until he flipped it open and began to read.


	7. Muggle entertainment

So it's been awhile since I updated this story. I've been really busy with one of my more popular fan fics and i'm still busy with it but I want to keep going with this one too. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Hours later he stood over his son's cot, watching the boy sleep just as he had on so many other occasions. Harry's chest rose and fell gently as he sucked unconsciously on his thumb. James longed for the simplicity of childhood, the innocent ignorance and the creature comforts that were everything to a child.

"James?"

He looked around to find Lily standing in the doorway, wearing one of his t-shirts in the old habit that she had developed when she had been pregnant, when none of her own shirts had fit her. She stood watching him, leaning against the frame. James held out a hand and she pushed off from the door and crossed to him, reaching up and running her hands through his hair, pulling his head down to her level to kiss him. He buried his face in her long, red hair, breathing her in.

She pulled away and moved forwards to adjust the blanket over their child as if it might offer him some sort of protection from the threats that lurked in the night. He felt one of her hands close on his arm, her fingers digging into his skin. He reached out and feathered back her hair to see her face and the blank expression she got when she was trying too hard not to think of all the horrible possibilities that might await their son.

"How is it possible? How can Voldemort know that Harry is the one who will grow up to fight him? How is it possible? He's an infant James!" Her voice rose, shaking.

"I know."

"There must have been a dozen babies born at the end of july. Even Alice's boy." She stared down at Harry as if he was far away, as if she had already lost him.

" I know Lily. But would you really wish this on them instead? On anyone?"

He knew the answer. He knew that all Lily wanted, that all he himself wanted was for it not to be Harry, for their son to be safe, regardless of anyone else. It was a selfish, useless desire but James would have given anything to turn back the clock, to change the situation. Lily closed her eyes and when she opened them again they had darkened considerably, highlighting the bruise like circles under her eyes.

"Of course not."

It was a simple statement, and they both knew it was a lie. She turned away from him and glanced at the sleeping baby once more. Then she turned and swept from the room without another word.

"Stupid, meddling, death eater Snivellus. If I ever get my hands on him i'll kill him" James muttered under his breath, grinding a fist into his palm. If only he had gotten the fool when he had had the chance, shown no mercy to the little snake.

A set of emerald green eyes gazed up at him, identical to those that had just left the room. Harry was watching him, his thumb still stuck in his mouth, his dark hair mussed on his tiny head.

"You think I wouldn't do it?" James asked his son, feeling ridiculous. "I would do it."

Harry removed his thumb from his mouth and gave a toothless grin.

"Go back to sleep kid."

"Did you say something?"

He turned to find Lily's head poking around the corner, looking curious.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to Harry."

"That's nice. But it's past your bed time Potter."

She entered the room fully and took hold of him by the sleeves of his shirt. He allowed her to drag him from the room, shut the door and pull him down the hallway before he twined his fingers through hers and pushed her back against the wall to kiss her, winding one hand through her long, silken hair. He felt like a boy again, the jealousy at the friendship Lily had once had with Snivellus fresh in his mind. Years of watching them, wishing, and getting shunned burning in his throat even as he stood with her fingers gripping the front of his shirt, holding him to her, as he felt the warmth from her skin. She was even wearing his clothes and he couldn't shake the feeling that she would be taken from him.

"Your mine Lily" he whispered into her ear. Lily chuckled softly. "Okay caveman" she replied.

****

"And they do what?" Padfoot was asking, clearly amused. James pulled out a chair and took a seat next to his friend. Lily was moving about the kitchen, still in pyjamas. His pyjamas.

"They dress up in costumes, fairytale creatures like dragons and things and they go from house to house, getting free sweets" she said. Moony sniggered, Padfoot just stared at her incredulously, his mouth slightly open.

"And they all do this?"

"No of course not, then there would be no one to give out the sweets. Just the children do it."

"But dragons are real."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"And you did this when you were young?" James asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes. I can't believe none of you have ever heard of trick-or-treating." They all grinned.

"The tricking part sounds good" Padfoot said.

"Figures."

"What did you wear then?" Moony asked curiously, helping himself to a piece of toast.

"All sorts of things. My favorite costume was a ghost."

"But how can you possibly dress up as a ghost?"

Lily blushed, crossed her arms over her chest and glared around at them all, as if daring them to find fault with her answer. " I put a white sheet over my head and cut holes in it for eyes."

They all burst out laughing, picturing the outfit as she described, a young Lily with a sheet over her head and an armload of sweets. Padfoot fell from his chair and rolled on the ground, clutching his stomach. Lily stood perfectly still until they were good and done with the outburst.

James wiped the tears from his eyes and met her gaze. He cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table, forcing an indifferent expression onto his face.

"And this is next week then?"

"Obviously. On halloween, genius" she replied sarcastically.

Padfoot was still laughing. "Muggles" he said, shaking his head.


	8. Empty

He didn't draw attention to himself as he stood in the doorway, following her progress from behind heavy lids. He could see the moon through the open window behind her and he couldn't help but mark the moon's size, an old habit of his that had yet to die though he hadn't been out with his friend for nearly a year. He knew that he couldn't risk leaving his wife and child alone just to go off for a fun night with his friends. But every full moon he would sit up late and watch the sky and the forest beyond his house, wonder where Moony was and whether he was alone or if Padfoot and Wormtail with him. The next full moon was two weeks away.

He returned his attention to Lily and her constant pacing, from one end of the room to the other. She was fully dressed, making him assume that she had never come to bed the night before. Her long hair hung limp except for when she ran her hands through it absently and her face was pale as death but for the dark bruises under each of her eyes.

It was getting worse. In previous months she had simply gone to Harry's room when she couldn't sleep, she would talk with the baby or read to him and James would find her the next morning curled up in the old armchair, once even on the wood floor. But now she seemed to be beyond restlessness as she paced the living room. She wasn't noticing the chill in the air that made even James wish for his warm bed or at least a jumper and she hadn't noticed him there, framed in the doorway in his pyjamas. She was off in her own world, yet he didn't know whether it was one in which their was no threat to them or their child or if it was the opposite, a place in which she had lost everything. Watching her frightened him and he wanted nothing more than for her to stop, stop pacing and stop freaking him out.

"Lily?"

Nothing.

"Lily!"

She stumbled in her steady march put paid no notice to him.

James took a few steps forward and planted himself in her path, so that when she turned back he was standing there, unavoidable, making her jump nervously at his seemingly sudden appearance. He took hold of both of her arms and tried to look into her face, but her expression was blank, her eyes glassy, empty and uncaring. He would have to fight to get regular Lily back in but he didn't know what to say. He knew what the problem was, he knew what she was afraid of and he knew that there were no reassurances, nothing that he could say to her to make them both feel better that he hadn't repeated a hundred times before. Weeks of being locked up in the house together had used up all the words, all the comforting things. The only hope that they had left was that it would one day be over and that everything might go back to some level of normalcy where they could raise their son and be happy for the rest of their lives. It seemed impossible, unreachable now. Lily lowered her head, cutting contact with him.

"Lily?"

Nothing.

"Please talk to me."

They were drowning in the unknown, the possibilities, both of danger and of happiness, a future that might never be a reality for them.

He dragged her to the couch and lowered her to it where she curled up onto the cushion and for the first time Lily seemed so very small to him, and so very defeated. Had he lost her for good? Was she expecting the worse, simply giving in? Would it be easier for her to just stop caring?

He wedged himself between her and the arm of the sofa, wrapping his arms around her. He was surprised at how very cold she was, like a corpse, as if there was no blood or energy pumping beneath the surface. Even her lips were blue and he ran a finger over them worriedly, drawing her closer to him, but she was unresponsive, a rag doll in his arms, as if she hadn't even noticed that he was there. He wondered about the last time that she had really slept, for more than an hour, for more than a few minutes, or maybe even at all. How much had she really told him, how much had she really expressed out loud when there was obviously so much more.

He lowered her head to his lap and began stroking her hair, nor knowing what to say to her or how to make her feel better. He felt very alone, detached from the real world with only absent Lily to keep him company. He watched her close her eyes, knowing she was not asleep.

"Remember the day you put me in the hospital wing?"

He didn't know why he asked it. It was the last thing that he had been thinking of and yet it came out as a fully formed question, as if some part of his mind was operating separately than the rest.

Lily's eyes opened and she turned her head slightly to gaze up at him as he continued to stroke her hair but she gave no reply.

"Do you remember?" he asked again, doing his best to break through to her, finally earning a slight nod. Her eyes closed again, but this time it was in a lazy calm way, like a cat getting it's head scratched. He waited. He brushed his fingers against her soft skin.

"That was a good day" Lily told him through the silence. He chuckled, making her smile as she could feel the movements rumbling through his body. "Tell me."

He knew what she wanted. She wanted to be somewhere else, another time where life was happier and easier to comprehend, no complex questions like why the most evil wizard in a hundred years would bother to come after an infant. He pushed the thought back down.

"I don't know how to start."

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke, her voice drowsy now, soft and very slightly overwhelmed. "I'll start but then it's your turn."

He waited.

"James Potter was being particularly obnoxious that day and couldn't seem to take a hint." She stopped, leaving the rest to him but he wasn't quite ready to leave the first bit.

"I believe you meant to say that James Potter was being particularly clever and entertaining that day. And witty. And handsome" he added.

"Just tell the damn story" she demanded, reaching up to twine her fingers through his, resting their hands on his lap beside her head so that he could feel each light breath tickle his skin. "It was a great day" he began. "I think it was your birthday, I had even bought you a present for which you were not exactly grateful..."

Five minutes later they were both asleep.


	9. The end

"James, I'm sorry about last night."

He glanced up distractedly from the dancing flames, taking a moment for his gaze to settle on his wife, to think of what she was referring too. She crossed to him, reaching out a hand, settling it gently against his chest in a manner that was gentle, but proprietary, the same way she had done in their seventh year when the girls had still hung off his arm and tried to sneak time with the popular quidditch player. With one simple touch, Lily had let them know, and him as well that she would have none of it, and no one would dare risk getting hexed by Lily Evans. A lifetime ago.

He folded his own hand over hers, feeling the familiar chill that seemed to have set into her skin long ago. He reached out and tucked a long strand of red hair behind her ear, running it through his fingers, looking into her emerald eyes. She was anything but absent now. He leaned down very slightly to kiss her, to taste her.

Harry's cries startled them both and they broke apart like two teenagers caught in the act by an angry father, which made them both laugh, share in a moment of normalcy. James crossed the room and removed his son from the bassinet, brushing tears from the young boys face as his crying ceased instantly with the attention. He buried his face in the dark shock of hair, breathing in the baby smell, as always calming. He turned back to find Lily watching them, eyes lit softly. She pulled her hands up inside the sleeves of the long flannel shirt, the look on her face one of pure and simple love.

"We've been stuck in this house for weeks and it's like we've forgotten how to talk to each other" he offered as an opening, nudging her as he passed, bringing Harry to sit on the couch, the little boys blue pyjamas bunching around his diapered bottom.

Lily pushed her red hair back from her face. "I can't stop thinking, I can't get all of this out of my head for a minute." She drilled a palm against her forhead.

Her frustration was obvious, like him she was hanging by a thread, trying to keep herself just above the level of despair when she would have to give in. She had almost surrendered the night before but he hoped that he had managed successfully to bring her back. Nothing could last forever, which meant that someday, hopefully sooner than later they would have their lives back, they would be happy and free, and best of all safe. Until that time, they would do anything to protect their son.

"I bet I could help with that" he said with a grin, wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively, earning a laugh. It had been days since he had heard the beautiful sound, years since he had heard it without the note of stress and fear hovering just below the surface, but making it no less appealing to him.

She crossed to the window and pulled back the curtains to look out at the dark street. The branches of the trees swayed in the wind and he could see the dampness clinging to the leaves and grass even in the dark, and yet the muggle children seemed quite pleased as he watched them briefly, making their way in small groups, in their ridiculous costumes, bags full of candy hanging off arms and shoulders like treasure.

"Muggles are so strange" he commented lightly, watching Lily closely.

"Maybe I'll take Harry out next year if it's not too cold" she said as if she had not heard him.

He smiled just picturing the idea.

"I never have turned down free sweets, but do you really think he needs all that sugar?"

Lily shrugged and he came to realize why she had suggested it. She wanted to believe that she would have the option of dressing Harry in a ridiculous outfit and parading him around town without concern. She wanted to believe that at the same time in the next year, the order might have accomplished it's goal. Maybe they would no longer be living in fear. Personally he could not imagine it, he could not remember a time when he had not heard tales of what Voldemort had done, he could not remember a day when parents let their children wander off on their own. And he could not imagining it happening anytime soon. Even if the dark lord did fall they would have no way of gathering all his followers, no way of knowing whether the little old lady at the end of the street was looking for a cup of tea or a whole lot of revenge. The repercussions of the war would last for years. He definitely did not want to think about it.

"Hell" he said, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I'll come with you." Lily beamed.

****

"Oi" James scolded his son, crossing the room in a few short strides and removing his own wand from his sons tiny fist. But Harry was not upset to give it up, clapping his hands together in anticipation of another of his father's magical displays.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked in a mysterious voice, waving his wand between them. Harry laughed and James found it to be contagious. He let a puff of colored smoke erupt from the end of his wand. "More! More!" Harry shouted happily, using his favorite word.

James obliged willingly, watching as Harry tried to catch the puffs of colored smoke with his tiny, bare hands.

James? Will you put Harry to bed now?" Lily called from the next room, her voice sounding lighter and more carefree than it had in days. He hoped that she would be alright, that they all would be.

"Sure, just a minute."

"More" Harry shrieked, waving his arms.

"Patience, buddy" he said, manipulating his wand once more out of the small fists and returning to their game.

The kitchen door swung open and Lily entered, a smile playing at her lips. "Alright children" she said mockingly, "Time for bed." She pushed her hair back again as it fell across her face.

"Sorry kid" James told Harry, with a conspiratorial smile, "Mom says." He lifted the boy, gave him a quick hug and handed him off to Lily, brushing his hand across the back of her neck as she turned away, impressed with himself as she shivered involuntarily.

James threw his wand back down on the couch, making a mental note not to leave it lying around anymore, there was no knowing what Harry might have done with it if he hadn't been there. He yawned and stretched, feeling another day of sitting around the house aching deep in his bones. He knew that Lily felt it too. If it went on too much longer he would have to move them all just for a change of scene, or maybe get Sirius to move in, liven the place up a little. It had been a while since he had last seen his friend.

A sudden crash sounded from the front entrance and a gust of wind came rushing through to the sitting room, extinguishing the flames in the fireplace.

James felt his blood run cold. Where was Lily and Harry? What was happening?

He was running for the door before he had even a second to think, dreading the very thing that he knew he would see. No friend of his would come bursting through the door. Years of fear and waiting had brought him to this moment and yet he wasn't prepared for it. He realized too late that his wand lay beyond reach still, useless on the couch. How could he have been so stupid after all he had gone through? Or was his luck simply running out?

He was face to face with lord Voldemort. It was not the first time but he already knew that it would be the last. They both knew it.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" he cried, panicked. The words were chock full of empty hope, impossibilities. Lily was trapped on the upper floor, she would die, they all would. If only he had had a chance to get a message to Dumbledore, to buy them time, to save his family if not himself. He was going to die. Lily was going to die. Harry. They were all too young to die, but it would happen, he could feel it.

He heard the high pitched laughter. He felt the hatred and andrenaline flowing through his veins, useless without a wand to defend himself.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He heard Lily scream as a jet of green light lit up the hall.

* * *

And this brings us to the end. Thank you all for coming and do feel free to leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
